WNTR is Coming
by WinterNight's Moon
Summary: A new term is starting at Beacon and many have gathered to attempt to gain entrance into the prestigious academy. How does this year's hunters and huntresses do? Starts one year prior to the events of RWBY.


**These are the OCs that will be appearing in WNTR is Coming. Please tell me what you think. When the first chapter comes out, I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 _ **TEAM WNTR**_

Alice "Winter" Frost

Appearance:

An 19 year old fox Faunus with waist long white hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. On top of her head are a pair of matching white fox ears. Pale white complexion and modest chest size. Slightly taller than average.

Apparel:

She wears a black skin tight bodysuit under a white open stomach hooded jacket, white shorts, and matching combat gloves and knee boots. (Similar to Velvets outfit)

Weapon:

A ice blue spear that freezes anything from the inside that it can cut or pierce. Second weapon is a high caliber dust round pistol. The pistol is mag fed and takes .44 caliber dust rounds.

Personality:

Carefree and at times lazy, but if required can be professional.

Likes:

Sweet things, animals, music, and snow.

Dislikes:

Ignorant people, uptight people, bugs.

Semblance:

Creation and control of Ice

Previous Academy:

None

Native Continent:

Vale, Patch

* * *

Nox Wakewalker

Appearance:

An 18 year old young women with shoulder length black hair which is tied into a ponytail. Her eye colors are heterochromatic with one being blood red and the other being galaxy purple. Her complexion is pale white and has modest chest. Average height for an 18 year old.

Apparel:

A white dress shirt and red tie is worn under her black suit. Along with the suit she wears black steel plated boots and matching gloves. At times she wears a black cloak.

Weapon:

A black nodachi, and a beautifully decorated sheath. The sheath has a golden crescent moon etched into both sides. Under the moon is a chinese dragon which is also gold colored. The bottom of the handle can be fed dust mags to charge the blade elementally (similar to Weiss' Myrtenaster).

Personality:

Flexible, sociable, and bold.

Likes:

Stargazing, strawberries, and reading.

Dislikes:

Loud noises, classes, being woken up, and vegetables.

Semblace:

Morph into shadows, and move at high speeds.

Previous Academy:

Shade Academy

Native Continent:

Vacuo

* * *

Claire "Tempest" Sturm

Appearance:

An 17 year old teen with short, messy, sky blue hair and gray eyes. Light brown complexion. Small chest size. Shorter than average height for people around her age. Talks with a German accent. (Not that original I know, but I find these types of characters amusing).

Apparel:

A full body knight's armor made of flexible, but strong metal like plastic. At the back of the helmet is (Don't know what it is called) a blue ponytail. The armor has lightly glowing blue lines going through out it.

Weapon:

Two great swords that can split into two long swords. When split the other two long swords are kept on her back. The swords has similar glowing blue lines running throughout her armor. They are also very electrically conductive. The flat ends of the blades when split is more conductive than any other part of the blades (When the greatswords split they become one sided blades).

Personality:

Stoic, but is caring. She is very quiet and shy though that is not apparent.

Likes:

Cats, cakes, and nature watching.

Dislikes:

People who make fun of her height, and people who pet her.

Semblace:

Electrokinesis

Previous Academy:

Atlas Academy

Native Continent:

Atlas

* * *

Ranae Angel

Appearance:

An 19 year old young women with faded blonde hair that reaches below her shoulders. Her hair is tied into braid at the back and at the front her hair is brushed to the right. Her eyes are an amber color. Slightly bigger than average chest. Taller than average for a 19 year old.

Apparel:

Dressed in modern military attire, but the shirt and pants are light amber colored, the vest is a darker shade of amber detailed with gold outlines. The combat boots and gloves are black.

Weapon:

A shield that is about the same height as her. The shield can be deployed where it will then extend and plant itself into the surface around it to create a wall. The shield is made of the same material as Tempest's armor. She also carries a small caliber smg.

Personality:

Cheerful, kind, and clumsy.

Likes:

Cooking, sweets, and singing.

Dislikes:

People who pick on the weak, and bugs.

Semblance:

Aura restoration, the ability to regenerate the aura of those around her at high speed while draining her own slowly.

Previous Academy:

Atlas Academy

Native Continent:

Atlas


End file.
